The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for applying adhesives to signage for store shelving, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for selectively applying unique adhesives onto sheets of multilayer substrates.
Some multilayer substrates currently being used for instore signage are 13.875″×13.33″, but not limited to size, fully adhesive backed and include: top printable paper; permanent adhesive; polymer carrier; pressure sensitive adhesive; and a release liner. The pressure sensitive adhesive is added across the entire multilayer substrate and then cured to a level that attempts to balance the pressure sensitive properties with adhesive buildup issues. Adhesive buildup on rotary blades used to cut the multilayer substrates in X and Y directions into 18 2″×3″ cards, or other size combinations, can occur in high volume requirements, for example, about every 2000 sheets. Currently, custom oiling systems are used in an attempt to keep the rotary blades lubricated to reduce adhesion of the adhesive to the blades. In addition, multiple cleaning operations are undertaken if shifts are employed. Unfortunately, both the oiling operation and cleaning requires operator intervention which leads to error in oil quantity, timing and damage to the blades during cleaning.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and process for cutting polymer lined and fully backed adhesive signage stock for store shelving that reduces adhesion of pressure sensitive adhesive to rotary blades.